Always
by Maggie5763
Summary: Sequel to Forever! Having a child and a set of twins isn't always easy, but Bella and Edward wouldn't have it any other way. This story takes you on a roller coaster that is their life with three kids, and other surprises along the way! Read and review!
1. Am I?

Chapter 1: Am I?

"Bella Cullen." The nurse said at the door.

I took a deep breath as I stood up and followed her into a small room; she gave me a sweet smile before handing me a plastic cup.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes; while you wait he needs you to give him a urine sample." She told me.

I nodded before heading to the private bathroom that was in the room. I looked in the mirror and took another deep breath before going to use the toilet. Once I was finished I washed my hands, I was nervous, so nervous that I threw up again before walking out of the room. I sat on the bed waiting for the doctor, my phone buzzed letting me know that I had a message.

_**Where are you? –Edward**_

_**I'll be home soon- Bella**_

_**But where are you? –Edward**_

_**Please Edward; I'll be home soon.-Bella**_

I sent the last text as the doctor opened up the door and closed it behind him. I handed him the urine sample, he nodded and smiled before getting some information from me.

"I'll be right back with the test results." He told me.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked around the room nervous; I closed my eyes telling myself that everything was fine. It seemed like forever before the doctor walked back in. He began to talk to me about different things, and some off topic, before he finally got to the point.

"The test was negative. You're not pregnant." He told me.

"Oh thank god." I whispered.

"I take it you aren't ready for a baby?" He asked.

"I have three already." I told him.

"Really? Wow." He said.

"Yeah, my oldest is six now, and the twins are three." I said.

"Wow. You must have your hands full." He said.

"You have no idea." I said laughing.

I walked out of the clinic, I kept wondering though, I haven't eaten anything bad, so why was I throwing up almost every morning? Maybe I should have went to a regular hospital, this was just a little clinic that I've never been to or heard of. I shook my head telling myself that it was nothing and that I couldn't be pregnant.

…

"Mommy!" Hayden and Jayden screamed as they ran over to me.

"Hey guys, where's daddy?" I asked.

"Making dinner." They said.

"Sweet deal." I said laughing.

"Natalie got in trouble at school today!" Hayden said proudly.

"For what?" I asked.

"She hit someone." Jayden answered.

"Edward?" I called out as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey love." He said smiling.

"Natalie hit someone in school today?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. She was sent home early." He told me.

"Is she in her room?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to tell me where you were?" He asked.

"Later." I said.

I walked up the stairs to Natalie's room; she was lying in a ball in her bed. I walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

"What happened today?" I asked softly.

"He took my toy." She cried.

"Who did?" I asked.

"Anthony Williams." She said.

"So you hit him?" I asked.

"He took my toy!" She repeated.

"Honey, you know hitting is not the answer." I told her.

"I know but he made me angry!" She said.

"What did mommy and daddy tell you when someone makes you angry?" I asked.

"To walk away." She said.

"Exactly, just walk away." I said.

"Are you mad at me mommy?" She asked.

"Of course not sweet heart, mommy can never be mad at you." I told her.

"Can I get up and play with my toys now?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

I walked downstairs and back into the kitchen, I owed Edward an explanation. I leaned against the counter as he kept cooking; I crossed my arms across my stomach and took a deep breath.

"Earlier, when you asked where I was?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said glancing at me before going back to chopping up lettuce.

"I was at the doctor." I told him.

"Are you okay?" He asked alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Why did you go to the doctor?" He asked me.

"I… I thought I might have been pregnant." I said looking at him.

"What?" He asked stopping what he was doing.

"I had thrown up a few times the past couple mornings." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to be sure." I said.

He took a deep breath, "This might sound bad but I'm kind of glad you aren't."

"Me too, I was freaking out." I said.

"You can come to me you know that right?" He asked.

"I know." I said.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Alice called." He said breaking the hug.

"Oh boy." I said.

"She wanted to go shopping, but I told her you weren't home." He said.

"Good." I said laughing.

…

"Natalie is finished with her homework and is in bed, and the twins are done with their bath and are in bed." I said falling on the bed next to Edward.

"And all before nine!" He said.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm supermom!" I said smiling.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips, things started to get heavy when there was a small knock on the door. I gasped for air as I looked over to see Natalie in tears; Edward was just about to rip my shirt off when she came in.

"Honey? What's wrong?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"I had a nightmare." She cried.

I sighed, "Come here."

Edward got off of me and rolled over to his side of the bed, Natalie climbed up and laid down in the middle of us. I mouthed sorry for Edward who just gave me a small smile before turning out the light. I covered all of us up before making myself comfortable; I linked hands with Edward as Natalie turned to lie on Edward's chest.

**The Next Morning**

"Morning." Edward said.

"Morning." I said.

I was in the middle of making Natalie's lunch when he walked in.

"Natalie hurry up, you'll be late for school." I told her.

"Done!" She said getting up and walking over to the sink.

She stood up on her tippy toes and put her plate in the sink, I rolled the top of her bag down as I put it in her book bag. I handed her the bag as she ran outside to meet Edward.

"I'll be back." He said kissing me on the lips.

"Be careful." I said.

"I always am." He said flashing me a smile.

…

"Hold on! Hold on!" I said running to the phone with Hayden on my hip.

"Hello?" I said a little out of breath.

"Is this Isabella Cullen?" A girl asked.

"This is her." I said.

"I'm calling from Forks hospital, your husband and daughter were on in an accident." She said.

My whole world stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"They were brought in a few minutes ago." She told me.

Everything else that she was saying was going in one ear and out the other, Edward and Natalie were hurt? I told him to be careful. I told her I was on her way before hanging up. I got the twins ready as fast as I could; I managed to carry both of them, grab the diaper bag, and send a quick text to Alice telling her what happened and to tell the family.

I was out the door in ten minutes, I raced down the street reminding myself every once in a while that I needed to be careful because we didn't need the whole family hurt. I pulled in the parking lot and took the closest one, Carlisle rushed out to help me with the twins.

"How are they?" I almost screamed.

"Edward was hit badly; and Natalie should be fine." He said.

"Why does this always happen to us!" I said as we rushed back into the hospital.

…

"Mommy!" Natalie cried as they worked on her.

"Your fine, mommy's right here." I said.

"Where's daddy?" She cried out.

"The doctors are working on him in the other room." I told her stroking her hair.

"The car was going to fast mommy!" She told me.

"I know." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" She asked tears rolling from her eyes.

"He'll be fine, he's strong like you." I told her.

She nodded.

"Bella." Carlisle said making me turn.

He led me into the next room pushing the screen back over the windows so Natalie wouldn't see Edward. I looked at him and gasped covering my mouth; I could have died right then and there. He was hooked up to all these machines and wires and was cut up pretty bad.

"Edward's going to need surgery." He told me.

I let the tears fall as I watched the doctors work on him; Carlisle was going to explain further when the machine monitoring his heart beeped. The doctors and nurses yelled different things as one of the doctors started chest compressions.

"Oh god!" I cried.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me trying to shield me from this sight, but I looked over his shoulder anyway.

"It's not working! Paddles!" The doctor screamed.

I flinched every time I heard the shock and watched as his body jerked up before falling back on the bed. They did it at least five times before the beeping stopped.

"We need to get him into surgery _now_!" The doctor screamed.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Do it!" I cried.

I watched as they wheeled him out of the room and towards the elevator, I cried harder hiding my face into his chest.

"I didn't tell him I loved him before he left!" I cried.

"He's not going to die Bella." He told me.

"You don't know that!" I said.

"I do." He said as he rubbed my back.

"The twins, I have to go see how the twins are." I said wiping my eyes.

"Relax Bella; one of my good friends has them in the lounge, their watching a movie." He told me.

"I- I don't know what to do! Do I go watch Edward's surgery or stay with Natalie?" I asked looking at him.

I saw the look in his eyes, seeing me hurting this bad was killing him.

"I don't know what you should do, that is up to you, but whoever you choose to go to I will stay with the other." He told me.

I nodded, but who was I suppose to choose? Natalie was my daughter, but Edward was my husband. I took a few more deep breaths before I walked into Natalie's room; Carlisle was a doctor and he would know what to do in emergency situations. I would just stand there and not know what to do, so I stayed with my daughter who wasn't in critical condition. The nurse gave me a metal stool to sit on so I could be close to her.

"Don't cry mommy." Natalie said.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping my eyes.

She was strong, she wasn't crying or even scared, it didn't seem like she was at least. I held her hand in mine; she was only six years old.

…

"Bella…" Carlisle said.

"Bella…" He said again shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly blinking a few times; I looked up at him before slowly sitting up.

"How's Edward?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"He's in recovery." He told me.

"He's okay?" I gasped.

"Yes." He said smiling.

I got up from my chair and walked out of the room and followed him to recovery; the whole family was there waiting outside. They gave me sympathetic looks as I pushed to doors open, I saw Edward sitting up. He looked over at me still looking really weak; I saw a smile appear on his face. The family came in and stood by the door as they watched, Carlisle checked Edward's chart.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Oh Edward!" I cried running over to him and hugging him.

He groaned, I squeezed him a little too tightly.

"Sorry." I said standing back up.

"It's fine; it's a good kind of pain." He said his voice barely a whisper.

I hit him in his arm.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Don't ever do that to me again you jerk!" I cursed.

He laughed a little before grabbing his side in pain.

"I'm serious! I was scared to death!" I told him.

"I'm sorry dear; I won't get hit by a car again." He told me.

"You better not." I said.

"How is Natalie? She's not scared it she?" He asked.

"She doesn't seem like it, she's fine." I told him.

"That's good." He said.

"When can he go home?" I asked Carlisle.

"A few days maybe?" He said.

I nodded tangling my fingers with Edwards; he took his other hand and stroked my cheek lightly as I closed my eyes.

…

"Careful." I said as I helped Edward up the stairs.

"I can do it." He said.

I helped him anyway, he was always stubborn, we got into the living room and I helped him sit down. The phone rang not even a minute after I got Edward settled on the couch, I rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Esme! Lunch? Well, I'll have to bring the kids... Well I don't know if he's up to it. I'll ask." I told her, "Esme and Carlisle want to take me to lunch, are you up to watching the kids?"

"I'll be fine." Edward told me.

"He can, okay, see you then." I said before hanging up.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." He said.

I nodded and grabbed my jacket, they were on their way now and it wouldn't take long. I kissed Edward goodbye and headed outside to wait. When they pulled up I got in the backseat and shut the door. I smiled at them as they drove off, I looked out the window smiling. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant, my heart sunk a little when I saw which one it was. We went to walk in, but I hesitated a little.

"You okay Bella?" Esme asked.

"This was the restaurant I was at when I... When I had the miscarriage." I said quietly.

"Oh Bella, we can go somewhere else, come on." Esme said.

I shook my head, "No it's fine, it's not like I can have another miscarriage right?"

We sat down at a booth and looked at the menus, I kept glancing at the booth that I was sitting at when I had it. The waitress came over and asked us what we were ordering, it was my turn but I wasn't paying attention. Once Esme touched my arm I knew I was spacing, I shook my head and told her what I wanted.

"So, how are things at home?" Esme asked.

"Good." I said.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You look a little pale, and Edward called to tell me that you said you've been sick these past couple mornings?" She asked.

"Oh, um yeah, I'm sure it's nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Bella.. Are you pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

I almost choked on the water I was sipping.

"No! I mean no, I went to a clinic and the doctor told me I'm not." I said.

"They could be wrong you know, you should come by the hospital and I'll make sure." He told me.

The waitress came over with our food, she set my food down, I felt my stomach turn looking at my burger and fries.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." I said.

"You okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling a little.

I slid out of the booth and almost sprinted to the bathroom, I went to the sink and leaned against it taking a deep breath. What if they were right? What if the test was wrong?

"Bella?" Esme said setting a hand on my back lightly.

I opened my eyes and straightened up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Bella..." She said.

I looked at her before bursting into tears. She pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, everything is okay." She told me.

"Can we go to the hospital?" I cried.

"Of course, after lunch we'll go over." She said.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, come out when your ready." She said smiling.

I nodded, I walked over to the sink and washed my face before heading back to the table.

…

"Hey Edward, you must be busy with the kids or resting, I just wanted to let you know we are taking Bella to the hospital. Call me back when you get this." Carlisle said before hanging up.

"You didn't tell him I was fine, now he's going to be freaking out." I told him.

"Good, let him." He said.

I laughed a little as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. We walked into the hospital and Carlisle got me set up in a room even though I told him I would be fine in one of those curtain areas. He took my blood while I hid in Esme's shoulder, and he also had me pee in a cup so we were completely sure about the results.

"I'll go run these now Bella." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Take your time."

He left the room leaving me and Esme alone, I took a deep breath.

"What am I going to do?" I said covering my face with my hands.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella, no matter what the income is." She told me.

"I'm not so sure about that." I said.

"Well it will be." She said smiling.

…

Edward must have been busy because its been almost an hour and he hasn't called or anything, I was still waiting with Esme for the test results. I knew I told Carlisle to take his time, but the wait was killing me. I kept on thinking of what I would do if I was pregnant again, I have a six year old and twins that are already three. I saw the door open in the corner of my eye, I looked up to see Carlisle walk in smiling a little. He walked over to us holding a yellow file that most likely was my test results inside.

"Do you want to wait for Edward to get here?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No."

Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay, your..."

**Cliffhanger! Haha, nice way to start the sequel to 'Forever' isn't it? Hopefully I get reviews for this story more than my others! I hope my name change didn't make some of my readers lose my stories or whatever! But I warned all of you before that so it shouldn't have. Same thing here, if I don't get any reviews at all I'm not going to update. I've already have two chapters done for Pain and Happiness Revised, just waiting for you guys to review! Having some writers block for Come Back to Me though... REVIEW! Please? **


	2. A Fourth Child

Chapter 2: 

"...Your not pregnant." Carlisle said.

I felt bad but I took sighed in relief at the news. I rested my head on the pillow I was laying on, I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said.

He smiled before leaving.

"Does it make me a bad person to be relived?" I asked Esme.

"No, you aren't ready, its perfectly normal for women who have more than one kid already to feel like that when there's a chance she could be pregnant." She told me.

I nodded.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed slamming the door open so hard that it crashed into wall with a bang.

My eyes went wide, "Hi honey?"

"Are you okay? Carlisle called to and said you were in the hospital!" He said rushing over.

"I'm fine! They just wanted to double check that I wasn't pregnant." I told him setting my hand on his cheek.

"Oh," He said taking a deep breath, "That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all. I told him he should of said that I was okay." I said laughing.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, I was scared to death!" He told me.

"Now you know I felt when you were in the crash!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah.." He said laughing.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"With Alice in the waiting room." He said.

"Well, I assume that I can leave, he didn't even admit me into the hospital so I should be able to leave." I said getting up.

We walked down the hall and into the waiting area, Natalie gasped and pushed her crayons off her lap as she and the twins came running over.

"Mommy! Mommy! Your okay!" They all cheered.

I laughed, "Of course I'm okay!"

"I made you a get well card mommy!" Natalie said holding it up.

I took it smiling, I looked over it. She wrote 'Get well mommy' on the front, it was all messy because she was still getting used to writing. There was a picture of a flower inside with a heart at the bottom with an N, a J and a H after it, I assumed it was the kids initials.

"Aw honey! I love it!" I said hugging Natalie.

"She put our names on it too mommy!" Hayden said proudly.

"I see that!" I said excitedly.

…

"Now Jayden! Stop playing with your food and eat!" I scolded.

"But I don't like it!" He wined.

"It's this or nothing at all!" I told him.

"Fine!" He said pushing it to the ground.

The plate broke and the food flew everywhere.

"Jayden Anthony Cullen!" I scolded again.

I got up from the table and picked him up, he kicked and screamed until we got into his room. I put him on the bed and may have lost my temper just a little.

"You sit there and think about how to act at the table and do not dare move until I tell you to move!" I screamed before slamming the door.

I walked downstairs and finished eating, I walked into the living room and put on a movie for Natalie and Hayden who were behaving. I went back into the kitchen and worked on cleaning the mess up, I was on the floor on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor when Edward walked in from work.

"Bella?" He asked.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes as I wiped my tears away, "Hi."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I yelled at him!" I cried sitting up.

"Who?" He asked putting his stuff down.

"My baby boy! I yelled at him!" I sobbed.

"What did he do?" He asked me.

"He wouldn't eat his dinner, so I told him it was that or nothing. He threw his plate on the ground causing it to go everywhere and I took him to his room. I screamed at him Edward! I told him to sit on the bed and to think about what he did and to not move until I told him too!" I explained crying more.

"Oh honey." He said.

"I didn't mean too, he was just misbehaving and I was annoyed!" I said.

"Bad day huh?" He asked.

"Very bad day." I said nodding.

"Let me finish up here and why don't you go talk to him." He told me.

I nodded handing him the stuff and getting up, I smiled at my girls who were watching Tinkerbell and walked upstairs. I knocked on the twins door as I opened it slowly, the little boy sitting on the bed crying broke my heart. I made him cry, I hurt his feelings and he was crying because of me. I made my way over to his little bed and sat down next to him.

"Mommy's sorry." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't... mean too!" He sobbed so upset he could barely talk.

"I know, and it wasn't right for me to lose my temper like that." I said.

"I promise to be better mommy... I'll be a good boy from... now on!" He sobbed.

I could have cried with him right then and there, tears came to my eyes as I shook my head.

"Don't say that Jayden, it's my fault." I said brushing the hair from his face.

"But if I would have... just ate... then I wouldn't have made you mad!" He cried.

"I shouldn't have made you eat something you didn't like." I told him.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said.

"Me too baby, so much." I said wiping his tears away.

He gave me a hug, I kissed the top of his head and rocked him side to side closing my eyes.

"Your sisters are watching a movie if you want to go join them." I told him smiling.

"What movie?" He asked.

"Tinkerbell." I said.

"Again?" He whined.

I laughed, "Yeah again."

"Can't we watch Transformers?" He asked as we walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"How about I cook you grilled cheese while they finish that, and then we'll make some popcorn and we'll watch Transformers!" I said.

"With just you and daddy?" He squealed.

"With just me and daddy." I said smiling.

"YAY!" He shouted.

I followed him to the living room.

"HA HA! I get to watch a movie with mommy and daddy and you don't!" He bragged.

"Now Jayden, be nice!" I laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him as he washed the dishes.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we have a movie to watch with Jayden tonight." I said.

"Let me guess, Transformers?" He asked laughing.

"You got it, I have to make him a grilled cheese sandwich." I said as I walked to the fridge and go the cheese out.

I started to make the sandwich, once it was done I called Jayden into the kitchen and set him up at the table in his booster seat. I walked to the stove and handed Edward the pan to wash, I put the cheese back into the fridge.

**Later that night**

"He's out like a light." Edward whispered as I followed him up the stairs.

I smiled as we walked into the room, I quietly helped Edward put him to bed. The girls went down an hour before after playing in their rooms. I sighed and made my way to our bedroom, I walked over to the drawers and slid the top one open and got my pajamas out. I slid my jeans off and then my shirt and went to put my pajamas on when I felt lips at my neck, I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Hmm..." He said against my lips.

"The kids are down the hall." I said as he continued.

"So..." He said.

"So, they'll hear us and wake up, and I'm tired from all that's happened today and don't feel like fighting with them to go back to bed because someone wont be quiet." I said.

"I'm not the only one who makes noise." He said.

"Shut up!" I said laughing and pushing him away.

"Please Bella, I need you." He whined.

I looked at him, I loved this man.

"Be quiet!" I said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me kissing my lips with such force it made me stop breathing.

…

"Okay! School time Natalie!" I said.

"Are you taking me mommy?" She asked.

"Not today, uncle Emmett is coming to get you." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because mommy has to go shopping and get things done!" I said putting her lunch in her back pack.

"Can we go to grandma and grandpas house after school?" She asked.

"If it's okay with them, have uncle Emmett call them okay?" I said.

"Okay mommy, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said putting her bag on her shoulders.

She was off to school, Edward was on his way to dropping the twins off at preschool. I got started on my long list of things to get done, and I was on the third thing which was laundry when the door bell rang. I ran over to it with a basket full of dirty laundry, Alice stood holding up bags which were full of clothes.

I sighed, "Alice really?"

"What? I love my nieces and nephew!" She said.

"Yeah, but you don't do the laundry!" I said.

She laughed a little before walking in and setting them down.

"I'm serious Alice, I don't mind you spoiling them here and there but stop with the clothes." I said.

"Okay fine, I'll start buying the toys and books." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"How are things over here?" She asked.

"Good, busy, but there good." I said smiling.

"You look tired." She said.

"I am, Jayden kept us up all night watching movies." I said.

"Are you sure there isn't anything _else_ that kept you up?" She asked nudging me.

"Shut up Alice." I said.

"Well, lucky for you I'm free for the day, so sit back and relax and let Auntie Alice work her magic around the house." She said putting her purse down and sliding her jacket off.

"Alice, you don't have too, it's not your house." I said.

"Please Bella, just rest. It's my treat." She said.

**Edward's POV**

I walked in the house and was about to throw my jacket on the couch when I saw Bella sleeping on it. I looked around the house to see the living room still dirty and a basket of dirty laundry. I wasn't the kind of guy who demanded his house be clean, but she said she wanted to get all of this stuff done. Alice walked in and I could have laughed, she had an apron on with yellow rubber gloves and cleaning supplies in a bucket, I covered my mouth trying not to make noise and wake Bella up.

"Um, wow. Hi Alice." I said.

"Shut up." She said.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." I said holding my hands up.

"You were thinking it." She said.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Bella, I bent over and picked her up in my arms. She stirred before her head fell in my chest, I smiled at Alice as I walked up the stairs and into our room. I gently laid her down on our bed, covering her up with the blanket. I walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Don't you work today?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I have today off." I said.

"Oh, that's cool." She said.

"Listen, if you want to go home, I can finish up here." I told her.

"No, Edward really." I said.

"Well, I don't want you to question why your here since I am off of work and can do it." I said.

"I'm not." She said.

"Okay." I said.

…

"Edward?" Bella asked scratching her head as she walked down the stairs.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Edward said smiling.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked.

"A couple hours." He said.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She left about an hour ago." He told me.

"The house looks great." I said looking around still half asleep.

"Yeah, she did a good job. I paid her a little something for shopping money." He said laughing.

"I bet she enjoyed that." I said sitting down at a stool at the island.

"Yeah well, Alice doesn't need a reason to go shopping, she just needs money and then shes gone." He said.

"She bought a bunch of clothes for the kids." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He said.

"I'm thinking of donating some of them." I told him.

"We should keep them in case we have more." He said.

"That's not funny." I said.

"I don't mean now. I mean later on." He said laughing.

"Yeah, well then she'll have another reason for shopping, and I already have a bunch of laundry to wash." I said.

…

I am now the mother of not three babies, but four babies. Edward is sick, and everyone knows men can be big babies when they are sick.

"Beeeeellllaaaa." Edward whined.

I sighed and stood up walking into the living room where he was laying down.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"I cant reach the remote!" He cried stretching, well barley, to the table.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to the table and handing him the remote. I went back into the kitchen and worked on making supper, the phone rang once I did.

"What?" I answered.

"Bad day?" Esme asked.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Esme."

"It's okay, everything alright over there?" She asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm taking care of four babies, yes." I told her.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Edward is sick, and he turns into a big baby when he gets sick." I said laughing.

"Aw, my poor baby." She said.

"Yeah, he's been asking for you." I told her.

"Well, I cant be there every time he gets sick so that's when you come in." She said.

"I know that, and I told him that." I said.

"Well, I just called to see how things were going." She said.

"Beeelllaaaa!" Edward whined again.

"Oh dear lord." I said.

"Was that him?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well I'll let you tend to my sick child." She said laughing.

"Thank you, so much." I said before hanging up.

"What do you need this time Edward?" I asked.

"Some juice?" He asked.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the glass he started drinking yesterday out of the fridge.

"Here you go." I said handing it to him.

"This is the juice from yesterday!" He said.

"Its the same juice Edward." I said.

"I want fresh!" He whined.

"Edward, I have to start supper, can you get it yourself?" I asked.

He groaned laying back down, you'd think he was asked to run laps or something.

…

I rubbed his back as he threw up in the toilet, now I knew how it felt for him to sit here and listen to me throw up from morning sickness. I couldn't really hold his hair back because it wasn't long at all so I just rubbed his back. He sat up gasping for air, I handed him a towel and then a glass of water. Once he was finished brushing his teeth I helped him back into the bed. I pulled the covers over him before walking out of the room and into Natalie's room.

"Time for bed Natalie." I told her.

"Is daddy still sick?" She asked dancing around in her tu tu that Edward had gotten her.

"Yes, baby. Daddy is still sick." I said.

"I want him to put me to bed though!" She said stopping.

"Sorry, your stuck with me again." I said.

I read her a book before tucking her into bed and turning her night light on. I shut the lights off before going to check on the twins who went down an hour ago. When everything was all good with the kids I walked back into my bedroom to find Edward out cold, I climbed into the bed and laid down truly worn out.

**The Next Morning**

"I hate this." Edward groaned as I helped him back to the couch.

"I know you do." I said.

"Thank you for putting up with me." He said as I helped him sit down.

"Any time babe." I said smiling.

The door bell rang, I covered him up before going to answer it.

"Jake!" I said smiling.

"Hey Bells." Jake said.

I hugged him, "How have you been? How was your trip?"

"Pretty good." He said.

"What brings you hear?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thought I would drop some things by for my niece and nephews." He said.

"Come in." I said smiling.

He walked in just as Edward was sitting up looking like he was going to be sick.

"Bella." He groaned.

"Oh God Edward! Don't puke yet!" I gasped before rushing over to grab a bucket.

I got it to him just in time, he threw up causing a disgusted look to come to Jake's face. I handed Edward a towel and a glass of water. I brushed the hair out of his face as he gasped for air.

"It's okay, your fine." I whispered.

"What's wrong with him?" Jake asked.

"He's got the flu." I said.

There was a cry from upstairs, the twins were up from their nap. I got up off of the couch and walked up the stairs.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Jayden hit me!" Hayden wailed.

I sighed, "Oh course he did."

Jayden had this guilty look on his face, I got down on his level and told him that it was wrong to hit his sister, that's when I noticed the time.

"Crap!" I cursed.

"What mommy?" They asked.

"I'm late! Your sister got off of school ten minutes ago!" I said.

I grabbed their coats.

"Come on! Put these on!" I said.

I rushed downstairs with the twins.

"Edward! I'm late to pick up Natalie! Are you okay to stay here?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"I'll stay with him." Jake said.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a hurry.

"Yeah, I'll watch the kids too." He said.

"I owe you!" I said kissing his cheek.

He smiled as I ran out of the door.

…

"And there's this girl in my class, her name is Emily. She likes dancing too mommy." Natalie said as she tossed her book bag on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"She said that she does lessons in a studio! A real studio mommy! Wouldn't that be cool? I want to be a professional someday." She said stumbling on a few words.

"You will honey, I can already see your name in lights." I said smiling.

I walked into the kitchen with Natalie, Jake some how got Edward to sit up and to eat soup.

"Hi daddy!" Natalie sang.

She was like Alice in so many ways it scared me.

"Hi baby." He whispered.

"Want to hear about my day?" She asked happily as she took a seat next to him.

"Sure." He said smiling a little.

She went full force into her story about Emily and the dance studio, he nodded and gave little verbal answers as she went on and on.

"Natalie, how about you go into the living room and work on your homework while I make you a snack." I said.

"Okay mommy." She said.

She ran out of the room to go do what I asked.

"How are the twins?" I asked.

"Good, they are upstairs playing." Jake said.

"Thank you." I said.

I saw Edward almost take a dive into his soup, I rushed over holding him up.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

He nodded a little bit. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I helped him stand up, I walked him into the living room and managed to get him upstairs before I settled him in bed. I walked over to the light switch and shut the light off before walking downstairs again.

"What's six plus six mommy?" Natalie asked chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Twelve." I said.

The determined look came on her face and she looked exactly like Edward, when ever they were both in deep thought their eyebrows would scrunch together. I walked into the kitchen and sighed feeling like I could fall down and sleep for hours.

"Can I offer you come coffee?" I asked him.

"I should actually head out." He said.

"Oh, really? I hardly got to see you." I said.

"I'll text you later." He said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded, as soon as he was gone I sighed and rested my head on on the counter exhausted. I finally had a minute to myself without kids or a sick Edward calling for me.

"Mommy!" Natalie called.

I groaned.

**Chapter two is up! Sorry it took so long! What did you think? Oh, and I do not own Twilight, just the plot and the kids! Review! =]**


	3. Medical School

Chapter 3: Medical School

"Hey love." Edward said kissing my head.

"Hello." I said smiling.

"You two are so cute." Esme said as we made lunch for everyone.

I laughed.

"So I have something to ask you." Edward said sitting in front of me on a stool at the island.

"Oh boy, should I be scared?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Okay, then what's up?" I asked.

"How would you feel about me going back to med school?" He asked.

"Going back? You've been to medical school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was almost finished with it." He said.

"How come you stopped?" I asked.

"I met you." He said smiling.

"Oh." I said.

"It would only be for four months." He said.

"Four months?" I asked.

"I know, it's going to seem like forever with three kids by yourself, but I want to do this, if that's okay with you." He said.

I sighed, "Well, who am I to stop you from doing what you want?"

"You sure? I'm going to be two hours away." He asked.

"Yeah. Just tell me one thing." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? That you went all through college and most of med school?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

…

"Are you sure your okay with this?" He asked standing next to the cab.

I nodded.

"The tears tell me other wise." He said brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"I'll be fine." I told him, my voice cracking a little.

"Take care of the kids, and yourself. Don't do anything stupid." He whispered.

I laughed a little, "I'll try not too."

"I love you." He said looking in my eyes.

"I love you too. Call me when you get there." I said.

"I promise." He said.

"And call me every night before bed?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Okay." I said my voice shaking.

"I love you." He said.

He kissed me on the lips not giving me a chance to say it back, he placed both of his hands on my cheeks squeezing his eyes shut. He pulled apart a tear escaping his eye, I wiped it away before wiping my own away. He kissed my lips again and my forehead before climbing in the back of the taxi, I saw his hesitation when he climbed in the cab. I knew he was debating if he was doing the right thing by leaving us, but he had too, we both knew that. He had to figure out if this was what he really wanted to do.

I waved as the cab driver pulled out of the driveway. I stood there for about ten minutes before Esme called my name from the driveway, the family had come over to say their goodbyes. They did, he said goodbye to the kids, and then we went outside to have some privacy. I turned around taking a deep breath before walking up the porch. She put an arm around my shoulder as we walked back inside. I made sure the kids were still okay in the living room and made my way into the kitchen where everyone was.

"I brought you some food, it should last you a while." Esme said.

"Thank you." I said wiping some more tears away.

"Mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Can I have a snack?" She asked.

"Um, sure." I said turning to make it.

"Let me do it Bella." Alice said.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked over and sat down next to Emmett.

"You miss him already don't you?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I do."

"Well, when ever you need a baby sitter, you can count on me. We'll have the best time." He said.

"Oh boy." I said.

"Come on! I can take them sky diving and to football games!" He said.

I laughed.

"They cant do that yet Emmett!" I said.

"I know," He said pulling me into his famous hug, "I just wanted to hear you laugh."

"Thanks Emmett." I said.

…

I shut the door to the twins bedroom taking a deep breath, first night without Edward, done. Just as I was walking into the bedroom my cell phone went off, I smiled rushing over to it.

"Hello?" I said sitting on the bed.

"Hello love." Edward said.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better now." I said.

He laughed.

"I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too." He said.

"The kids say hi." I said.

"Oh, they are still up?" He asked.

"No, I told them I was going to talk to you tonight." I told him.

"Oh, did they go to bed okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We talked on the phone pretty much all night, then Edward had to get off because tomorrow he started his first day at medical school. I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, I really should get to bed because it was already midnight and the kids would be up at six, but I just couldn't fall asleep.

…

"Natalie, please eat your breakfast." I begged.

"But _daddy_ always makes me his special pancakes on Fridays!" She cried.

"Well _daddy_ isn't here right now so you are stuck with me." I told her.

She sighed angrily as she dug her spoon into her cereal and pouted laying her head in her hand.

"I know Natalie, you miss your father, so do I. But I'm all you got for the next four months, and I promise you I wont be that bad." I told her.

"Your not a bad mommy mom. It's just daddy does certain things that you don't." She said.

"Well," I said walking over to the table and sitting across from her, "Why don't I try to do the things that daddy does for you guys, and you can help me learn."

"Yeah!" She said getting all excited.

"Okay, sounds good." I said.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Can we learn how to make pancakes the way daddy makes pancakes?" She asked.

"Sure we can!" I said.

"Can I help?" She asked getting excited.

"Of course!" I said.

"Yes!" She said.

"Now finish your cereal, we leave in ten minutes." I told her.

**A Week Later**

"Good! Now put the batter on the pan." I said.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Just like that." I said smiling.

She poured the batter just right until there was no more batter in the pan. I took the pan from her and set it on the counter, I kissed the top of her head before she hopped down from the step stool.

"Can I get some plates mommy?" She asked.

"If you can reach them, but be careful." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

She took the step stool and dragged it to the cabinet with the plates, she stepped up and opened the door. I continued to make the pancakes as she worked to set the table, once they were all done I set them all on a plate and got out the syrup.

_CRASH!_

I whipped around to see Natalie standing there with a shocked look on her face. A broken plate lay in pieces on the floor, Natalie has always been emotional to certain things so when she got scared she cried. She started to cry as she looked at the broken plate.

"Oh honey it's okay. Are you okay?" I asked walking over.

"I'm fine," She sniffled, "but I broke the plate!"

"I don't care about the plate, as long as you are alright." I said.

The phone rang. I rushed and picked it up while I went to get a broom and dust pan.

"No! Natalie don't touch it! Hello?" I said.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Natalie just accidentally dropped a plate and it broke." I said as I swept up the glass.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little upset." I told him.

"Oh, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We are making your famous pancakes." I said leaving the room to let Natalie finish setting the table, I set out a stack of plates at the table for her.

"Ah, how is that turning out?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how famous they are turning out but as long as she's happy." I said.

"Are you happy?" He asked out of no where.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yeah? Why would you ask that?" I said.

"It was just a question." He said.

I let that one go, why would he ask something like that?

"I have to go, I have to get the twins up." I told him.

"Tell them I love them all." He said.

"I always do." I said before hanging up.

I was starting to get annoyed with Edward being gone, he barley called, and when he did he always asked me weird questions. Those questions always got me worked up and we would end up having an argument. I shook my head as I walked up the stairs.

…

"I don't know what's going on with him Alice. It's like he has something he needs to tell me, but keeps putting it off with weird questions like 'Am I happy'. What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I said sipping on my coffee.

"I don't know, he has been weird with us too." She told me putting her hands around her cup.

"We have been fighting after every phone call. I just made some excuse the last one and hung up." I told her.

"I know it's hard Bella, him being gone and not even calling like he promised." She said.

"It's not the calling that bothers me, its him not being around! The kids ask every day, 'whens daddy coming home?' They miss him too, and I have to keep telling him that he wont be home for four months, but they don't know how long four months is." I explain to her.

We were sitting in a coffee shop drinking coffee and just talking, it was nice to get away and talk to someone. Esme and Carlisle said they would watch the kids while I went out, and Alice was the first person I went too.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Rosalie said.

"It's fine." I said.

"What are we talking about?" She asked before ordering a coffee.

"How stupid men are." Alice answered.

I laughed.

"What did Edward do now?" Rose asked.

"What didn't he do?" Alice asked.

We all laughed at that one.

"It's nothing, I'm just ranting and being stupid." I said.

"Your not being stupid. You have a right to be angry with him." She said.

"I know, but I'm the one who told him to go." I said.

We continued to talk for the next hour before I decided I should get back to the kids. We walked into the house where all the kids were passed out on the floor, and what was more cuter was that they were all passed out on Emmett who was also sleeping. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud, Rosalie rushed to get the camera and took a few shots before putting her hand on her heart.

"It's times like these where you just know everything is going to be okay." She said.

"Yeah... Everything is going to be okay." I whispered.

I didn't have the heart to wake the kids, if only we could wake Emmett so that he could go up to his bed, but to do that we would have to wake the kids. I made up a bed on the couch for myself, I changed into my pajama pants and tank top and climbed into bed.

**I know, it's short, but at least it's an update! Hopefully now I'll get more reviews since I posted a chapter! Thanks ****FOREVERxoxoxCULLEN**** for suggesting that I do that! Review and tell me what you think! ****ALSO**** take a look at my new one shot called ****One Shot**** after reviewing for this! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	4. Arguments and Temperatures

Chapter 4: 

**Two Months Later**

"Jayden! No. Put it back now!" I snapped.

I grabbed the box of cereal and put it back on the shelf.

"ceral!" He cried.

"We have cereal at home!" I told him.

"CERAL!" He screamed.

"Jayden Anthony Cullen!" I snapped.

He started to cry.

"Come on Natalie." I sighed.

I had become one of those mothers who screamed at their kids in the store, and earned stares and glares from other people around. I pushed the cart down the isle grabbing the things I needed and placing them in the basket where Hayden sat quietly poking at her screaming twin, I couldn't help but laugh. I headed towards the check out.

"Twins?" The cashier asked smiling.

"That's what I'm told." I said laughing a little.

"You must have your hands full!" She said.

_Naw! Not at all. Freaking idiot._

"Yeah, they keep me busy." I said handing her the cash.

I walked out of the store pushing a cart with a screaming child, I loaded everything and everyone into the car before pulling out. It took me ten minutes to get home and get everything put away. I grabbed the milk just as my cell rang, it was Edward. I felt bad for doing so but I hit ignore, I didn't feel like dealing with him right now. I took a deep breath and continued to put the groceries away, Natalie came running in to show me a picture, I smiled and told her it was pretty.

"Can you hang it on the fridge?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

I took the picture and hung it on the fridge along with all the other ones that the kids have colored. My phone starting buzzing again, I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." Edward said.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Tired." I said.

"You should lay down." He told me.

"Kind of hard when your raising three kids alone." I said.

"I can come home." He said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because, you sound like your sick of me being away." He said.

"I am sick of you being away Edward, but your half way through, why stop now?" I asked.

"Because you want me too." He told me.

"I never said that!" I told him.

"You hinted at it." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, _Dear lord please help me from killing this man._

"Edward. I did not say I want you to come home. You gave your dream up when you met me, now is your chance to finish it." I said through my teeth.

"Why are you getting angry!" He snapped.

"_Because_! You keep acting all weird!" I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Asking me weird questions! Asking your sisters weird questions?" I said putting my hand up like I was saying 'duh'

"You've been talking to my sisters?" He asked.

"So now you want me to stop talking to your sisters, I'll just lock myself in the house from now on!" I snapped.

"I didn't say that and you know it." He said.

"_You hinted at it._" I mocked.

"Look, your having a bad day. I'm calling Esme to see if she can watch the kids." He said.

"No Ed-"

"I love you."

_Click._

"I love you too I guess." I said under my breath.

I walked into the living room telling the kids to get ready because grandma was going to be picking them up soon. They were so excited and began to get their shoes and jacket on, I watched helping only when needed. Like when Jayden put his shoes on the wrong feet, or when Hayden got angry at her jacket because it was inside out and wouldn't work with her. I yawned just as the door bell rang, jeez that was fast.

"Hey Esme." I said answering the door.

"Hello dear." She said.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell him not to call you. They are my responsibility not yours." I told her.

"Nonsense! They are my grandchildren!" She said.

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"No! Go get a few hours of sleep and call when you are ready for to get them back." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

"Bye mommy!" Natalie said.

I kissed and hugged her.

"Bye mommy!" The twins called.

I kissed and hugged them both.

"Bye." Esme said.

"Bye." I said.

I stood in the doorway watching until Esme pulled out of the driveway, I waved goodbye before shutting the door. I walked and plopped on the couch, I yawned before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

…

I woke up and my nose scrunched up, I smelled gas. I sat up slowly yawning and rubbing my eyes, I stood up before walking in the kitchen. I checked the stove and nothing was wrong, I went to the basement and couldn't find anything there either. I went back upstairs and grabbed the phone dialing Esme.

"Hello dear, ready for your children?" She asked.

"No, Esme I think there is a gas leak somewhere in the house. I'm smelling gas but I cant find where it is." I said.

"Oh my, that's not good. Well you or the children cant be in the house with it smelling like gas! Why don't you pack a couple bags and stay here until its fixed." She said.

"Okay." I said.

It didn't take me long to pack some bags, they were mainly filled with clothes for me and the kids. I packed some toys for the kids, Natalie's favorite coloring book, diapers, wipes, all the fun stuff that I would need. After loading the things into the car I headed to the house.

…

"Bella?" Esme asked.

I couldn't answer, I was busy throwing up in the toilet. She knocked on the bathroom door before coming in, I gasped as I sat up straight.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I think so." I said.

"You don't look so good, your all sweaty!" She said.

She bent down and felt my forehead, she got up to get the thermometer. She stuck it in my mouth and waited for it to beep, when it did she took it out.

She gasped, "102.5!"

I groaned and turned back to the the toilet throwing up again.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Make him stop calling!" I cried.

My head hurt badly, my stomach hurt badly, I was just sick all around. Esme took my cell phone from me and answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mom?" Edward asked.

"Hello darling." She said.

"What are you doing answering Bella's phone?" He asked.

"There is a gas leak at your house." She said.

"There is? She didn't tell me that." He said.

"She said she tried calling you." She told him.

"I must have been busy. Where is she?" He asked.

"She cant talk right now. She's really sick." She told him.

"What? Is she okay?" He asked.

"She has a high fever. Carlisle told me to watch it, if it goes any higher we have to take her to the hospital." She said.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"103.0 it went up from when I took it a couple hours ago." She said.

"Oh god!" I gasped.

"Oh boy, hold on Edward!" She said nearly throwing the phone on the side table.

She made a dash for the trash can, she helped me sit up before I threw up. I ended up missing the trash can, but some of it made it.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped.

"It's fine dear. I can clean it up." She said.

I cried.

"Bella please don't cry, it's fine." She said.

She helped me lay down, I was shaking again. She pulled the covers over me and grabbed the phone.

"Am I on speaker?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Esme said.

"Love, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible." I said my voice hoarse.

"Well, just get some rest and I'll call you later tonight, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Night love." He said.

"Ni-Night..." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

…

"Bella!" Jasper yelled.

I jumped awake, "What?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, um... I'm feeding Jayden and Hayden." I said.

"No, you need to go upstairs and rest." He told me.

"Who's going to take care of them?" I asked.

"I will. Now go." He said.

I stood up slowly, I smiled at Jasper who took my spot at the table. I walked in the living room starting to feel light headed, I heard someone talk, I looked at the staircase to see Emmett walking down. That's all I remember.

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella, I got you some books for you to- Bella?" I asked.

I searched the entire room and bathroom but she wasn't there. I looked all over the upstairs before making my way slowly downstairs, I saw her come out of the kitchen.

"Bella what are you doing out of bed? I could have gotten you whatever you needed." I told her.

She looked up at me with this empty look, then her body went limp as she collapsed to the ground.

"Bella!" I gasped.

I ran down the stairs two steps at a time, Esme and Rosalie walked through the door laughing and carrying groceries. They stopped and gasped when they saw Bella on the floor, I lifted her head and set it in my lap.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I said shaking her a little bit.

"I'm calling the ambulance!" Rose said.

"No. We can drive her!" I said.

"Rosalie, help me get the twins ready." Esme said.

"I think they are in the kitchen." I told her.

They headed to the kitchen really quick, Jasper came running out.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was coming downstairs to find her, and she just collapsed." I said panicked.

"She was just fine a minute ago! I told her she should have stayed laying down!" He said.

"I think this would have happened whether or not she was laying down, it feels like her fever shot up." I told him.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Let's get her to the car." Carlisle said.

…

**Edward's POV**

I tapped my pen on my notebook as I stared at my text book. Reading had become impossible, the words kept jumbling all together into one big blob on the page. I was trying to study, I was now behind everyone else because all I could think of was Bella. Knowing she was home sick with a bad flu made studying even more impossible then reading. I had always been there for her when she was sick, it felt weird not being there now.

I sighed standing up walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I opened the fridge to find a bottle of wine, I took it out looking at it. I grabbed a wine glass pouring some in it, I wished that Bella was here to have a glass with me. I walked back in the living room sitting back down at the desk, I took a drink before going back to studying. I was "reading" when my phone went off, Jasper.

"Hey brother!" I said smiling.

"Edward." He said.

That tone wasn't a 'Hey what's up? We miss you' tone, ti was a 'Somethings wrong' tone.

"What's wrong? Is it the kids? Bella?" I said.

"Bella was just admitted into the hospital." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked standing up.

"She passed out at home, her temp is 104.2" He said.

In med school, one of the first things we learned is any temp at 104 or higher is dangerous, and certainly not a good thing.

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"They gave her some medication, the strongest she can handle, so she's out right now." He said.

"I-I'm coming home!" I said.

"Dad also said you would say that, and told me to tell you to stay there." He said.

"SHE'S MY WIFE! If she's in the hospital, I'm coming home!" I told him.

"Edward, she could be better by tomorrow. Then you would just have to go back. I'll stay with her okay? My time is devoted to Bella now. I'll be with her all the time." He told me.

I sighed pinching the top of my nose, "Thank you."

"You would do the same if it were Alice." He said.

I hung up after talking to him a few minutes longer. How was I suppose to concentrate now?

**Jasper's POV**

I was flipping through a magazine, one that Bella would enjoy, catching up on the latest celebrity drama. It was amazing what celebrities saw as "tough times". What kind of tough times did they have? Figuring out to spend the billions? I noticed Bella twitch, I looked up thinking that she was going to wake up. Instead she started to shake, like literally shake violently. Her body jolted up and down as the gurney shook and crashed. It didn't take me long to realize what was happening, she was having a seizure. It was more scary witnessing a seizure in real life then watching it on TV. I shot up from the chair I was sitting in and quickly screamed for help. A couple nurses rushed in following Carlisle and another doctor I didn't recognize. I listened as they fired off orders. I pulled out my phone and sent Edward a quick text.

**Me:** Bella's having a seizure

**Edward:** What?

**Me:** Carlisle is trying to stop it.

"We are going to have to take her off the medication." Carlisle said.

"What? The medication is what's helping her temp go down! Her brain could fry if it goes higher and you know that!" The second doctor said.

"Dad?" I said.

"We'll try an ice bath, I think she's reacting to the medication." Carlisle said.

**Me:**They are stopping the medication, Carlisle said they'll do a ice bath when she wakes up.

**Edward:** She wont be able to handle that!

**Me:** She'll have too... The other doctor said her brain could fry if her temp goes any higher.

**Edward:** I know, trust me, I know...

**An Hour Later**

"Bella honey, I know your head and body hurts, and I know it's cold, but you have to get in." Carlisle told her.

"No." She whined.

"Bella, love. I'll make you feel better." Edward said through the speaker phone.

"I don't want too!" She cried.

"I'll get in with you." Emmett said strolling in the room with his swim trunks on like they were going for a swim in a pool.

I looked at Emmett weird, he got in the ice cold tub no problem. I knew he was cold, and I knew he wasn't showing it to be brave for Bella so she would come in too. He held out his hand for Bella, she grabbed it after a minute of just standing there. He helped her get in, she cried all they way down. Emmett wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she gripped on to them like she was falling off a cliff and they were the only things holding her up.

…

"Her lips are blue Carlisle!" I heard Esme scold Carlisle.

"She has to stay in there until her fever drops!" Carlisle said.

"It _has_ dropped! It's down to 103.2!" She said.

"That's still high!" He said.

"At least it's not in the 'life threatening' category now!" She snapped.

"Esme, dear, look I know she is like our daughter. But she is also my patient, and this is what I think is best for my patient." He said calmly.

Esme crossed her arms over her stomach and looked over at a shivering Bella, "She isn't _like_ our daughter, she _is_ our daughter."

"I know dear." Carlisle said.

"Mom, the kids are getting hungry." Alice said popping her head in.

She shot me a smile, God did I love this woman.

"Here's a $40, take everyone down to the cafeteria and get them something to eat." Esme said.

Alice blew me a kiss, I caught it and put it to my heart. She giggled before prancing out of the room.

"Wow. Cause _that_ wasn't cheesy or nothing.

"I-I-Th-thought it was cu-cute!" Bella shivered.

"Thank you Bella." I said.

"I'm so co-cold!" She said.

"Just a little bit longer." I told her.

**Bella's POV**

His phone went off again, I gripped Emmett's arms tighter as I shivered more. He hugged me tighter but it wasn't helping at all.

"Edward." Jasper said.

I was still angry at him after our last argument. Jasper put the phone on speaker since I couldn't hold it.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm cold, otherwise fi-fine." I said.

I snapped my head up when I heard Carlisle say they were going to put me in a fresh ice bath, I could feel the tears coming already.

"I have to-to go in an-another ice bath?" I cried.

"Carlisle please! Now this is enough! Can't we taker her out and see what happens? There has to be other medication that you can give to her!" Esme snapped.

Carlisle sighed, "Fine. Bella you can get out now."

I stood up as fast as my cold numb legs would let me, I epically failed. I fell into Emmett who also was standing up. Jasper got a big warm blanket and held it in his arms, Emmett carefully placed me in Jasper's arms so he was holding me bridal style. They worked to get me all wrapped up.

"So warm!" I said snuggling into Jasper's neck.

"Glad I could be of service." He said smiling.

_CLICK._

Only Edward would hang up and get upset over this...

…

"I don't see why you're getting upset like this Edward." I screamed into the phone.

Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle walked into the room.

"What? What do you mean I don't miss you?" I snapped.

He said something along the lines of me not even mentioning him or talking to him when he called.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for having a temp of 104.5! Next time I'll be sure to make it _all_ about YOU Edward!" I growled.

I listened as he yelled back at me the tears filling my eyes.

"Well whose fault is it that your not here Edward! Your the one who chose to leave for four months!" I snapped wiping the tears away.

He screamed at me that I was the one who let him.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be this hard! That every conversation would end in an argument!" I yelled putting the phone on speaker.

"It's your fault that it does!" He yelled back.

I opened my mouth, "My fault? Whose the one who is acting all weird and asking me if I like living in the house and being close to your family?"

"You want me to tell you why I have been asking you those questions?" He asked.

"It's about time!" I screamed.

"Because I was offered a job here Bella, okay? And I accepted it." He said.

Oh I was furious now.

"You took the job without _ASKING ME?_" I shrieked.

"Why are you getting so upset about this, I thought you of all people would be happy for me!" He screamed.

"Did you stop to think about me? About the kids? I cant just pull them out of their lives here and move a million miles away!" I hissed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Natalie is in first grade Edward! She will be in second soon! She has friends, and she just started that dance class! And we finally found a preschool for the twins! Our lives are here Edward!" I told him.

"Plenty of kids have been moved from their lives, it'll be hard at first but they'll adjust." He said.

"God! Could you take a minute and stop thinking of yourself?" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"The plan was for you to go there for medical school, and then come home to work at the hospital with Carlisle. No where in the plan was there anything about taking a job up there, and you knew that, and you were happy taking a job at the hospital here!" I told him.

"I don't understand why you are getting so upset Isabella!" He said.

"First, you know I _hate_ being called Isabella. Second, we are suppose to be a _team_ Edward! We are suppose to talk about things together before making big decisions like this. Look, I'm sorry but I don't want to move, and I'm not pulling the kids from their lives." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

_CLICK._

"Real mature Edward." I said.

I shook my head looking up, only then did I realize that they heard everything.

"Am I being stupid? Am I being unreasonable?" I asked.

"No. You're a hundred and ten percent right." Esme told me.

"Then why is he so mad at me?" I asked.

"You know Edward and his temper sometimes." She said.

I rubbed my head, "My head hurts."

Carlisle walked over and checked somethings before injecting some pain medication into my IV.

"How are the kids?" I asked.

"Good." She said.

"Did they eat? I should go find them some food." I said.

"Everything is fine Bella, Alice took them down to get some food." She told me.

I nodded. I was still worried about them. Were they upset that mommy or daddy wouldn't be tucking them in to bed tonight? I knew they wouldn't be scared because someone was with them. It was probably Rosalie, she loved those kids so much that it wasn't funny.

…

I didn't sleep good at all that night. One, my head was pounding, and two, because I had a nightmare.

"_Bella, a big yellow envelope came in the mail for you." Emmett said handing it to me._

"_Thanks." I said._

_I took the envelope from him before walking into the kitchen. Esme was making the kids' lunch, I sat down at the island before ripping open the envelope. I pulled out the papers looking inside for anything else. Stuck to the papers was a orange post-it note: I need you to sign these. I looked at it funny._

"_What is it?" Emmett asked walking in._

"_I don't know, probably junk." I said._

_I started to read the papers, my heart sank._

_**DIVORCE PAPERS**_

_I didn't fully read the papers after that line. I scanned the page until I got to the bottom, Edward already signed them. I gasped._

"_What?" Emmett asked going to stand by Esme._

"_He wants a divorce." I whispered._

"_What's a divorce mommy?" Natalie asked._

"_What?" Emmett asked._

"_Let me see those!" Esme said._

"_Mommy..." Natalie continued._

"_Just a minute Natalie." I said._

_I handed Esme the papers._

"_He signed them, he already signed them..." I whispered._

"_This cant be right." Esme said._

_My whole world was spinning. I got off of my stool and ran in the living room. Rosalie passed while I ran past her and out of the front door, I needed some air._

"_Bella?" Rosalie called after me._

_I didn't answer her, I just kept running. I ran until I hit the railing, I leaned over it gasping for air. He wanted a divorce._

I gasped sitting up. I had sweat dripping down my face. I looked over at Jasper who was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's cell phone, I didn't even bother to look at the clock to see that it was two in the morning.

"H-Hello?" He picked up on the fifth ring, he was half asleep.

"Edward! I'm sorry!" I said.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Edward! I shouldn't have lost my temper like that! I still don't want to move, but maybe we can work something out!" I said talking so fast that I'm not sure if he understood me or not.

"Bella, it's two in the morning." He said.

"I know, just answer me one thing." I said.

"Okay." He whispered.

"You don't want a divorce, do you?" I asked.

"What? Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"I had a dream! Edward you signed divorce papers and sent them to me." I told him.

"Bella, I don't want a divorce. Now love, go back to sleep, you need your rest." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

"Edward, I mean it. I love you." I said.

He laughed a little, "I mean it too, forever and always my love."

"I miss you, the kids miss you." I whispered picking at the blanket.

"I miss you guys too, so much. Look, I have rounds in the morning at 7, call you later?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

He hung up, I looked at the phone before shutting it.

I looked back over at Jasper who was still sleeping, I slowly laid back down turning on my side. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**There you guys go! A VERY long chapter to make up for the wait! =P REVIEW! =D**


	5. When It Rains, It Pours

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! With starting college and working almost EVERY day life has made it nearly impossible to write! Hope your not all too mad at me! Anyway here's a new chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I _should_ have done this like before I started this story, but I am CHANGING the twins names! I don't like Hayden and Jayden anymore (I'm not saying they are bad names, just don't like them for the twins), and I'm not sure why I went with those names. So when you see different names then that's why! Sorry!**

**If you were wondering about the kids ages:**

**Natalie: 6 years old**

**Twins: 3 years old**

Chapter 5: When It Rains, It Pours...

**Edward's POV**

I ran in the building to see a long line in front of the main desk. I groaned as I went to stand in line, I hate lines, a lot. I began to do the things any person would do if they were bored and growing impatient: I chewed on my fingernails, tapped my foot, drummed my fingers on my arm, sighed, all that stuff. Once I was finally to the desk I looked at the girl who was talking on the phone now and chewing her gum.

"Excuse me!" I said.

"I'm going to have to call you back, someone wants something." She sighed.

She hung up the phone and looked at me annoyed.

"I need the room number for Bella Cullen." I said.

She sighed again and typed away on the computer.

"Hm, there is a Isabella Cullen." She said.

"That's her." I said.

"You said Bella." She stated.

"Which is short for Isabella, which she prefers! Now could you _please_ give me the room number?" I

asked.

"You don't have to be so snippy, 523." She said.

I took off in what was close to a sprint, I skipped taking the elevator. That meant waiting for people to enter, and waiting for people to exit, and going to all their floors first. I ran up the stairs before getting to the room number that Bella was in.

"This stuff tastes like crap." She wined.

I smiled standing by the door listening.

"Well, you have to eat it so stop complaining." Emmett said.

"I miss Jasper, he is way more compassionate then you are!" She said.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"If you are so sorry then you eat it!" She said.

"EW! No! I'd probably puke!" He said.

"Ugh, let's not talk about puking." She moaned.

"Where did Jasper go anyway?" He asked.

"I promised the kids I'd take them to the park this week, and since I got sick I cant do it so Jasper is on

uncle duty and doing it for me." She said.

"Poor Jasper." He said laughing.

"You don't have to stay with me Emmett, I'm sure there's other things you want to be doing right now."

She said.

_He better not leave her if he knows what's good for him._ I thought.

"Edward would kill me." He sighed.

_Good Emmett... _I thought.

"Tell him it was my idea, he cant be mad at me." She said.

"Well..." He said.

"Emmett. Go." She said.

"Fine, I'll call you later okay?" He said.

"Okay." She said.

I hid so that Emmett wouldn't see me as he walked out of the room. I peaked around the corner to see Bella looking around the room. She picked her phone up and was texting someone, I heard and felt my phone vibrate. I tried getting it out of my pocket as fast as I could cursing under my breath as I did.

"Hello?" She said.

Crap.

I walked around the corner smiling, she gasped as her eyes opened up wide.

"Edward!" She whispered."Hey love." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard my wife missed me, so I was compelled to come home." I said.

"Oh Edward! I missed you so much!" She said hugging me.

"I've missed you too love." I said breathing in the scent of her hair.

"How long can you stay?" She asked.

"A couple of days." I told her.

She frowned, "Oh."

I got permission from one of the doctors taking care of her to take her off of the IV. He said it wasn't a

problem seeing as she was doing so good. I took her for a walk, holding her hand and walking slow. We

walked around the hospital just talking, we were both avoiding the big conversation about the job offer, passing it off for another time. We ended up sharing a sundae in the cafeteria, then going to look at the stars on the roof, and then we came back inside the hospital to find a dark and empty exam room. We sneaked inside laughing quietly. I put both hands on Bella's cheeks and kissed her passionately.

**Carlisle's POV**

There was a knock on the door, I turned from the window to look at the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Sampson, following him was Edward and Bella. I turned around completely as I saw Edward in his pants with no shoes or shirt on, and Bella barely covered in Edward's white button down shirt with her hair all messy. She tugged the shirt down more as her face deepened the color red.

"I think these two belong to you." Dr. Sampson said.

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you Steve." I said.

He nodded and left the room leaving two embarrassed children of mine standing in my office.

"I wasn't aware that you were home Edward." I started off.

"I... Er, just got in." He said.

"And you seem to be doing a lot better Bella." I said.

"The doctor let me off the IV for a little bit." She said so quietly that I could barely hear her.

I took a deep breath thinking of what to say or do, it's not often your children get caught making love in

the hospital.

"So I don't feel the need to ask what happened, it's pretty obvious, don't you think Edward?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then you wont mind telling me where you guys were, how should I put this? "Getting busy" as some people would say it." I said.

Bella's face got redder.

"In an empty exam room." Edward whispered.

"So, while the two of you were having sex in an exam room, did you happen to think what the

consequences of not only yourselves, but for me would be?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Let's just start of with what could of happened with Bella shall we? You do remember she had a temp of 104.3 right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, not only was she off the IV, she was off her medicine to prevent her temp from sky rocketing

again. But then you go a head and have sex, she could have started seizing again Edward, her temp could of sky rocketed into the 104 degrees again. Do you want that?" I asked.

"Of course not!" He said a little loud.

"Then we need to hold off on that kind of activities. Now that we talked about what could have happened with Bella, lets go to my job. Once Mark finds out about this he's going to come to me. What am I suppose to say to him Edward? That my son and his wife missed each other so much that they couldn't wait? Cause you could have waited right Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

I shook my head, "I'll see you two later."

…

**Bella's POV**

"That was embarrassing!" Edward said as we walked out of the office.

"No, that was horrible! I was standing there with nothing but a shirt on! One that barley covered everything!" I said.

He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I shrieked as I pulled my jeans on.

"Sorry." He said still laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "At least they are letting me go home."

"Just to see how you do. If your temp goes up it's back to the hospital for you." Edward said.

I sighed.

…

"Natalie! Cant you pick you clothes up!" I sighed.

I grabbed a shirt, it looked like it was clean so I pulled the drawer out and put it in there. The drawer was a mess! It was like she dug through it without straightening it back out. I sighed as I started to sort through clothes. I grabbed a bunch and walked over to the bed, I felt something fall down my legs. I set the pile on the bed before going back for the piece of clothing that fell. My heart stopped as I looked at what was laying on the floor, the tears came to my eyes as I bent down to pick it up.

"Bella?"

My back was to the door but I could tell it was Edward. I stood back up clutching the piece of clothing in my hands. The tears were falling like a waterfall now, I turned around and looked at Edward.

"Love, what is it?" He asked alarmed.

"It-It's the little yellow onesie that Charlie bought for the... for the.." I couldn't say it.

He rushed over and pulled me into a hug, he kissed the top of my head as I cried into his shirt. He held  
me whispering to me that it was okay, I just kept sobbing into his shirt.

"I think abou- about the baby we... we... lost every day and it- it hurts so much!" I sobbed, I was amazed he understood me between my sobs and my voice muffled by his shirt.

"I know love, it kills me too." He said.

"I wonder if it would be a girl or a b-boy and wh-why it was ta-taken from u-us!" I wailed.

"No one knows why this happened to us, but I wish there was a way I could take this pain away from you." He said, I felt a tear fall on my arm, he was crying too.

"Wh-what if it wa-was something th-that I d-did?" I sobbed.

"You did everything right, it just wasn't the right thing for us. Everything happens for a reason." He whispered.

"Oh don't gi-give me that cr-crap! I-I don't ca-care if everything happens fo-for a re-reason!" I said clinging to the yellow onesie in my hand.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." He said.

**Esme's POV**

I was in the middle of making supper when the kitchen door opened, the two people who walked in broke my heart. I looked at Carlisle who was reading the paper at the table before looking at them. Edward and Bella walked in, Bella was the worst. She was crying so bad that she couldn't breathe, and she was clutching a yellow onesie in her hand. Edward had a few tears falling but I could tell he was trying to hold them back and be strong for Bella. He walked to the fridge and gave Bella a water bottle, he had to help her take a drink, she nearly chocked on it.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I-I f-found the ye-yellow onesie! The on-one that Charlie bo-bought for the ba-baby I mi-miscarried!" She sobbed.

I looked at Edward who looked like he could lose it right then and there, it killed him seeing Bella in so much pain. It was like they were one sometimes, whenever Bella was in pain, he was. I brought Bella to Carlisle who set the paper down to console Bella. I took Edward outside and shut the door behind me. He took a shaky deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Edward." I said.

"I'm trying to keep it together mom, I really am." He whispered.

"I know." I said.

He turned around and hugged me, he barried his head in my shoulder and just let it all go. I knew he needed to have this break down, they were both over due for it. They've been able to push it away for five years now, but it was time for them to face it head on.

…

**Bella's POV**

"Here's some tea." Edward said.

"Thank you." I said.

He crawled into bed.

"You feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I guess we were over due, huh?" He asked rubbing my leg.

"Yeah. Carlisle checked my temp just to make sure, everything's okay." I told him.

"You know you can talk to me about it right? I don't want you holding something like this inside for too long." He said.

"I know, your such an amazing husband and father." I said.

"We should have another baby." He said out of no where.

"What?" I asked.

"We should have another baby." He repeated like it was no big deal.

"You do know that the twins are only three years old right?" I asked.

"So? We had them when Natalie was only three years old." He said.

"I don't know Edward... Your not finished with med school yet and even when you are you'll be

working long hours of the night. I'm just not sure if I can raise three kids and a new born by myself when your not home." I told him.

"My parents could help, and Alice and Rosalie. You know how much they love babies." He said.

I bit my lip, "Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure." He said kissing my lips.

I finished my tea and got up to get ready for bed, Edward and I cuddled and talked until my head started to droop. My eyes were so tired and my face felt raw from crying so much. Edward laid me down and covered me up with the blanket before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

…

**Bella's POV**

I giggled as Edward pulled me into the kitchen which we thought was empty. He pushed me roughly against the wall before attacking me with his lips. His hands went roughly to my hips as he pushed me up so that he was holding me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed, I tugged on his hair as we both tried to get closer. He started to move down my neck sucking on my neck as he moved his hand up my leg.

"_Ed-Edward!_" I moaned.

Someone cleared their throat. We both stopped before looking over to see Esme, Charlie, Jake, and Carlisle in the kitchen. My cheeks burned with embarrassment as Edward slowly put me down, he stood behind me trying to hide his excitement from our recent activity. I tried my hardest not to laugh as he tried to gather himself.

"Hi everyone." He said.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said not looking happy.

"What are you doing here dad? Jake?" I asked.

"We came to see how you were doing, but obviously you are feeling much better." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I am. Edward's been taking good care of me." I said.

"I'm going to go take care of something." Edward said before practically running out of the room.

I laughed to myself. I walked over to the island where they were making sandwiches.

"Has your fever went down?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, the ice really helped." I told him.

My fever had returned this morning, it wasn't high, but we didn't want to test it.

"So, when does Edward go back to school?" Jake asked.

"In a couple days." I said saddened.

He just nodded.

Edward rushed into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"So Bella tells us your leaving again soon." Charlie said.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Yeah, I don't want too but she's making me."

"You gave your dream of being a doctor up when you met me Edward, and your going to be a doctor if I have to drag you back to school myself." I told him.

"Yes ma'am!" He said kissing my cheek.

"Stop that!" I laughed.

"What are the kids up to now Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I-"

"MOMMY!" Natalie screamed running in.

"Causing trouble I guess. What Natalie?" I asked.

"Sarah and Matthew colored ALL over my picture for grandma Renee!" She shrieked.

"Okay mini Alice, calm down. Can we draw her another picture tonight?" I asked.

"I made that one special for her though!" She whined.

"Well we'll make this one extra special!" I said.

"_Fine._" She said before leaving.

I laughed shaking my head.

"She's your kid." Edward said.

"Um, if I remember right I wasn't the only one who was there the night she was conceived." I told him.

"Well, she ain't my kid!" He said.

"Mmmm, what are you implying Mr. Cullen?" I asked turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That you and Alice had an affair and then came Natalie." He said.

"Shut up!" I said smiling.

"No, you shut up!" He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"You guys are adorable." Esme said walking in.

We broke the kiss and smiled at her, I rested my head on Edward's chest completely content being in his arms.

…

"Bye Jake!" I said.

"Bye Bella, see you next week sometime? Maybe for a movie?" He asked.

"Sure! Sounds great!" I said.

He smiled before shutting the door.

"Alright! Bed time!" I said turning to the kids.

"Mommy don't forget I have dance class tomorrow!" Natalie said gathering up her coloring book and crayons.

"I wont." I said.

"And I need cookies tomorrow for our party at school." She said.

"I know." I said.

"And-"

"Natalie. Bed." I said.

She gave me a kiss before running upstairs.

"Do we have school tomorrow mommy?" Matthew asked.

"Yes my little man, you do." I said bending down and picking him up.

"Cant me and Sawa stay home? We can help you clean and cook and do other mommy things!" He said.

"I would love that, but you have to go to school." I told him as Edward grabbed a already half asleep Sarah.

"I bet Batman didn't have to go to school." He grumbled.

"I bet he did." I told him as we walked into the room.

"Well, I bet he hated it." He said as I laid him in his bed.

"I love you Matthew." I said kissing him goodnight.

"Love you mommy." He said.

Edward and I switched kids.

"Night my little Sarah." I said kissing her.

"Night mommy I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too, very much." I said.

We turned out the lights before heading next door to Natalie's room.

"I picked my princess pajamas to sleep in tonight." She said.

"That's fine. Bed time story tonight?" I asked.

"Can we skip it tonight, I'm actually kind of tired." She yawned.

"That's fine." I said.

"Mommy if there are cookies left over, can I bring the rest to dance class?" She asked as Edward tucked her in.

"I don't see why not." I said.

"Night daddy, love you." She said.

"Night princess, love you too." He said kissing her.

I walked up to Natalie and gave her a kiss.

"Love you mommy." She said.

"Love you too, bunches and bunches." I said.

We flipped off her light before heading to our bedroom finally. I took a deep breath before falling into our bed. Edward striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

"Man, sometimes our kids wear me out." I said.

He chuckled.

"I'm glad to have you home though, it makes things easier." I said.

He kissed my lips, he stopped and smiled down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What would you say about having another one?" He asked.

I laughed looking at him, then laughed more.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

"No.." He said.

"Edward, I want more kids. Believe me I do, but think about it. You are still in med school, the next few years will be busy ones. With you being at work almost all day, I'm not really ready to add another baby into the mix." I said.

"So you want to wait another couple of years?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"Honey, my family is very huge. We have help when ever we need it! Just because we live in our own home now doesn't mean they aren't still here for us. They live down the street!" He said.

"I know, but how fair is it to keep asking for help? I don't want to be a bother." I told him.

"You know that Esme would always love time with her grand kids, then there is Rose and Alice. There is Charlie and.. Jake." He said.

"And... What if we were to have another set of multiples?" I asked.

"Bella, there is a one in a million chance of conceiving twins." He said.

"That one in a million gave us twins Edward." I told him.

"The chances of that happening again Bella are even higher." He told me.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Love, if you aren't ready for another kid, we wont try for one. I wont pressure you into anything you don't want to do. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

He smiled climbing on top of me, he kissed me as I laughed. Things got heated and he reached for the bedside table drawer to get a condom out.

"Edward." I said.

"Yes love?" He asked.

"Leave it off." I said looking in his eyes.

He smiled and kissed me roughly.

…

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella slept, she looked so peaceful. Her chest rose and then slowly fell as she continued to dream about what ever was going on in her pretty little head. It was 7:36 A.M. When I looked at the clock as I got out of the bed. I took a quick shower before getting ready for the day. I snuck into the kids room and work them all up, once I got them all in the car I pulled out of the drive way and started driving.

"Daddy where are we going?" Natalie asked still half asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"We are spending the day together to do what ever we want to do." I told her smiling.

"But where is mommy? Is she sick again?" She asked.

"No mommy is not sick again, I thought we would give mommy a special day today." I said.

"What is so special about today?" She asked.

"Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme are taking mommy to a spa." I said.

"Oh." She said.

I laughed, she probably didn't even know what a spa was.

**Bella's POV**

I yawned stretching, I rolled over and smiled expecting Edward to be there. My smile faded when I realized he wasn't.

"Edward?" I asked as I sat up.

I swung my legs over the bed and pushed the covers off of me, I walked over to the bathroom to find it empty. I walked across the hall to Natalie's room, her bed was empty so I made my way to the twins' room, empty. I rushed down the stairs and searched every room in the house.

"Ah, good morning Bella." Esme said smiling coming into the kitchen.

"Uh.. Where is Edward? The kids?" I asked.

"Edward took them away for the day." She smiled at me.

"But, why?" I asked.

"We are going to the spa today." She told me.

"Oh no..."

"BELLA! Are you ready? I am so excited to go to the spa, we'll get our toes done and our nails done, and massages by the hottest guys and-"

"Alice! Calm down." I said.

"But _Bella_... Aren't you excited?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

…

"See I _told _you that you would enjoy it!" Alice laughed as we all walked out of the spa.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"That guy I had was pretty hot." Rose said.

"Don't let Emmett hear you say that, he might get jealous." I laughed.

We laughed as we climbed into the car, I sent a quick text to Edward telling him that everything was okay and that we were headed home.

"So Bella, ready to head home to your children?" Alice asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Everything going okay with the house?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, everything's good." I said nodding my head.

"Bella?" She questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"How are things really? You don't sound happy." She said.

"I... I just miss being around you guys. Edward's leaving soon, and then it's just going to be me and the kids, and when the kids are in school its just... me." I sighed.

"You can always come to the house when you want too." Esme said.

"It's just not the same.. not living with you guys." I whispered.

"Well, you could always come back home for good, you guys know that." She said.

I nodded. It would be something I would have to discuss with Edward.

…

"Hello?" I answered the house phone looking out the window, we were having a bad storm.

"Uh yes, is Edward Cullen there?" Someone asked.

"Um no he's not.. May I ask who is calling?" I said.

"Yes, this is Dr. Thomas at the hospital where he is in med school, I'm calling to confirm that he is still taking the job offer that was given to him. We discussed it before he left for home and told me he would love it." He said.

"Um yeah, we haven't had the chance to discuss this job offer yet so as soon as we do then I will have him call you right away." I told him.

"But he already said he wants it, we are holding the job for him." He said a little confused.

"Yeah, but he didn't discuss this with me, his wife, first. Are you married Dr. Thomas?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Then you should know that your wife wants to be in huge decisions like moving a thousand miles away doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He said.

"No, look, I've just had a bad day," I sighed, "I shouldn't of said that.

"It's fine Mrs. Cullen." He said.

"Please don't let what I said affect Edward in any way." I said.

"It wont." He said.

I nodded hanging up with him, Edward walked in shaking off the rain and started talking about how his day was with Emmett and Jasper. We walked into the kitchen where he set his things down on the table.

"...And then Emmett made a bet with Jasper about how I wouldn't be able to do it. Jasper won." He laughed.

"Dr. Thomas called." I interrupted.

"When?" He asked.

"Earlier, while you were out." I told him.

"What did he say?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my stomach, "He wanted to confirm the job offer that you just went ahead and took."

He sighed as the thunder and lightning rolled in.

"We've been avoiding this conversation ever since you've been home Edward, but we cant just go on not talking about it." I said.

He threw up his hands and let them hit his legs before walking towards me.

"What's there to talk about? You've already made up your mind." He said, the room lighting up with the lightning following the thunder.

_**BOOM!**_

"Yeah, I have. Because I am thinking about our children Edward." I said.

"And I'm not?" He asked.

"No! Because you want to move them away from their lives Edward!" I snapped.

"I am thinking about the long run Bella! The future!" He said.

I shook my head, "I like it here Edward! I have family here Edward! Friends!"

"You can always come and visit!" He snapped.

"God do you even get it?" I yelled.

"No! Do _you_ get it Isabella? Moving means a better future for us! This hospital offers a better paying job then the hospital here!" Edward screamed tugging at his hair.

"I DON'T GIVE A _SHIT_ ABOUT THE MONEY EDWARD! I CARE ABOUT OUR CHILDRENS HAPPINESS!" I screamed, the room lighting up again.

_**CRASH!**_

"Well you should give a shit about the money Bella because that's how we live and pay our bills, pay for this house!" He screamed.

"Oh cut the crap! You know very well that we don't have to worry about the money Edward!" I snapped.

"Yeah? Well-"

"Mommy?" A scared looking Natalie asked from the doorway.

I rushed over to Natalie kneeling down.

"Hi honey." I said.

"Why are you and daddy yelling at each other?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"We just had a little argument, we are done now." I whispered brushing her hair our of her face.

"Can I go back to bed?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"'Kay." She said.

She walked out of the room.

I walked over to the table and grabbed my purse digging for my keys.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked again.

"Home." I said.

"You are home." He said.

I just looked at him before walking out of the kitchen. I opened the front door and slammed it, I rushed to the car trying not to get wet, which was pointless because it was pouring. I sat in the car crying for a few minutes before starting it, I backed out of the driveway heading to the house. I got out of the car and walked to the door, I knocked a couple times. Alice was the one to answer, her eyes went wide as she saw me, soaked and crying like a baby on the doorstep.

"Bella." She gasped.

**Always ending in a fight... When will Edward learn? So this was a HUGE chapter since I haven't updated in like three months! Who knew three months could go THAT fast. Wow. So like always I'm going tell you to review, but will you guys actually review this time? Please? **

** REVIEW BUTTON. RIGHT THERE. CLICK!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	6. Leaving

Chapter 6:

**Well, I made another mistake... *sigh* It was suppose to be Mason, and not Matthew... I'll get better at this I swear! Real life is taking its toll on me and keeping me very busy! And I do apologize to those who do read my stories! But to make up for it I am going to give you a long chapter, or try too! **

**Bella's POV**

Alice rushed into the living room with a thick blanket and wrapped it around me. I smiled a little as I pulled it closer to me, she sat down next to me rubbing my back.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked.

I shook my head more tears coming to my eyes.

"You can tell me anything Bella, you know that." She said setting a hand on my knee.

"I'm stupid!" I cried.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I always blow things out of proportion!" I sobbed wiping my eyes.

"Honey, please tell me what happened? Was it something with Edward?" She asked.

"He got a call from his teacher person at the hospital where he is going to medical school. He called and told me to tell him that the job was his and he needed to talk to him for further instructions. When he got home from hanging out with Emmett and Jasper I confronted him about taking the job without talking to me again. We had this huge screaming match in the kitchen until Natalie woke up and came in. I left after that, I didn't know where else to go!" I explained.

"Oh Bella! I wish things would get easier with you guys!" She said.

"Me too." I whispered.

"They say the first year is the hardest." Alice said.

"Did you and Jasper fight a lot the first year?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You think you know everything about a person, but being married changes things. Not for the worse, I'm not saying that, but you learn more about the person. I know in my heart that this fight wont break you guys up, things will be better Bella, you just have to work on it." She told me.

"I hope your right Alice." I said.

…

"Good morning Bella." Esme smiled.

"Morning." I said sitting at the island.

"What would you like for breakfast dear?" She asked.

"Thank you Esme, but I'm not really hungry." I told her.

"Glass of orange juice?" She offered.

"Sure." I said attempting a smile.

"Sweet heart, you don't have to act like your happy in front of me." She told me.

"I'm trying Esme.. To be happy..." I said.

"I know dear, but trust me, I know that fighting with your husband isn't easy." She said sliding the orange juice to me.

I faked another smile.

"It was also when Carlisle was starting medical school. I didn't think he would be spending so many hours at the hospital, and Edward was just a baby. We got into it one night about how he was never home and I felt like I was raising Edward by myself." She explained.

"Did you guys make up?" I asked.

She smiled, "They next day he bought me roses. I came home and the living room was filled with them. Roses in vases, rose pedals on the floor, single roses laying everywhere. He cooked dinner, and we shared the most romantic night together."

"Who watched Edward?" I asked.

"A friend of ours, Carlisle had it all planned out." She said.

I smiled, "Sounds lovely."

"If Edward is anything like his father, which he is, he will find a way to make it up to you Bella." She told me.

"I hope so." I said.

**Edward's POV**

I give Bella credit, a lot of credit. Waking up early, making lunches, getting the kids up in time, dressed and ready and rushing out the door to get them to school wasn't as easy as it looked. I barley got everyone where they needed to be in time! I plopped on the couch taking a deep breath, I wondered what Bella was doing, or how she was. My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said.

"You _freaking_ idiot!" Alice scolded.

"Why hello Alice, I was wondering when you would call." I said.

"Do you realize how upset she is? I mean come on Edward! Is this job really _that_ important that your willing to rip your family apart?" She screamed.

"I'm not taking the job Alice." I said.

"I mean you guys have money! All the money in the world! Name one time we have ever had to worry in the slightest about money!" She said.

"Alice, I'm not taking the job." I told her again.

"I hope this is all worth you ruining your marriage over becau-"

"ALICE!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" She screamed back.

"I am not taking the job. I called this morning and turned it down." I told her once again.

"Your not?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Have you told Bella?" She asked.

"Not yet." I told her.

"WHY?" She asked.

"I'm waiting until she is ready to come home." I said.

**Bella's POV**

"WHY?" Alice said in the phone.

I put my ear closer to the edge of the door way.

"She is waiting for you to grow up and apologize!" She shrieked.

I winced at how high her voice went.

"Fine Edward, okay, yeah I'll let you handle it. It's just you two have been through so much to call it quits now. I know, I know. Yeah, love you too I guess, bye." She hung up.

I walked away quickly and went to the living room, I walked over to the shelf and picked up a picture of Edward and I. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, both our hands were resting on my expanding belly. I smiled remembering when it was taken, I was pregnant with Natalie and I was the day he took me to a picnic in the park for just the two of us. I heard a car pull up and looked out the window to see Edward's silver Volvo sitting there. Natalie go out of the car first and made a mad dash to the house. I set the picture down and opened the front door.

"MOMMY! Mommy! Guess what I made at school today?" She screamed.

"What?" I asked crouching down to her level.

"A drum! We made it wih a big container with construction paper and glue! This boy I sit next to, his name is Sam, and he got glue all over the table! Mrs. Julie wasn't happy at all!" She told me.

"Wow! Sounds like fun!" I said smiling.

I hugged the twins as they came up. They ran in the house as I stood up and folded my arms over my stomach as Edward walked up to the door. I looked up at him not sure what to say.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was okay I guess." I said.

He nodded.

I bit my bottom lip looking at the ground.

"I turned down the job." He said.

My head snapped up to look at him.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Were they upset?" I asked.

"No, they understood. Told me that if I ever changed my mind the offer still stood." He told me.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you." I whispered trying to fight the tears.

"Love, why are you crying?" He asked tilting my chin up with his finger gently.

"We've been strangers Edward! Fighting all the time. I...I don't want to fight anymore. I cant fight anymore Edward! I want things to go back to normal!" I said wiping a few escaping tears from my eyes.

He pulled me into his arms.

"I am so sorry love, its my fault. Things should not have gone this far. I love you, so much." He whispered.

"I don't want you to hate me Edward, I don't want you to grow to resent me later on because I stopped you from getting this job. I cant have you resent me, so if this job is really that important to you take it. We can figure something out, maybe the kids and I could come and visit you on the weekends or something. I don't want you to hate me Edward. Please don't hate me." I cried in his shirt my voice muffled.

"Isabella, I could _never_ hate you. The thought of you not being in my life tears me up inside. I don't want this job Bella, I want to stay right here in your arms and raise Natalie and the twins and our future kids. Okay? I wont hate you, I wont resent you, I'll just love you." He said.

I cried harder as he kissed the top of my head.

…

"Maybe we just made a baby." Edward whispered as he laid his head on my stomach.

I giggled, "I don't know."

"It would be amazing if we did." He whispered setting his hand on my stomach.

I tugged my white sheet up as I played with his hair.

"How mad do you think Emmett is?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Now that we are moving back in he'll have to get used to it."

"It's not like him and Rose are the quietest people when they are doing it." I laughed.

He laughed placing a kiss on my stomach before getting up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked.

He got dressed quickly and fixed his already messy hair before winking at me and leaving.

"Hey!" I yelled again propping myself up on my elbows.

It didn't take long before Edward came back, he kicked the door open with his foot walking in with a tray. They tray had some food on it, a drink, and desert I smiled as Edward made his way over to the bed. I sat up and giggled as I saw he had a single red rose between his teeth, he carefully placed the tray on my lap as I took the rose from his teeth.

"Dinner in bed?" I asked.

"Only for my princess." He grinned.

"And the rose?" I asked.

"Just trying to charm you my love." He flashed me that famous crooked smile of his that melted my heart everytime.

"You don't need a rose to do that Edward." I told him.

"Just trying to make up for all the horrible things I did." He told me sitting on the bed.

"Edward, let's just leave that in the past. We've had a rocky path, and we have to work at this." I said.

"Whatever you say love." He said.

I smiled. I took a bite of my food nodding in approval. I was enjoying our little moment, we talked and laughed as I ate dinner in bed. We spent the night doing things we never could with the kids around. It was wonderful.

…

**(Let's try something new eh? Like Jake's point of view? Forgive me if I fail at it...)**

**Jake's POV**

"COOL!" Mason said as he stood next to the bike.

I crouched down to his level smiling.

"Is this _yours_ Uncle Jake?" He asked.

"Sure is little man." I said.

"Can we go for a ride?" He asked.

"Ah-" Bella started.

I laughed, "Tell you what, once you get a little bit older I'll take you for a ride."

"Aw." He frowned.

"Sorry little man." I said ruffling his hair.

"I think bikes are dangerous. I mean it doesn't have four wheels like daddy's car has." Sarah commented.

"That's because it's a bike, _duh._" Mason said.

I laughed as I stood up.

"Alright my children, time to go inside!" Bella said.

"Bye Uncle Jake!" They all sang running inside.

"Bye guys!" I said.

Bella walked up smiling.

"Ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"'Cause you haven't had the best track record with bikes..." He said.

"Ha. Ha." She said.

We hopped on the bike and headed towards the movie theaters. She clung to me for dear life as we turned a sharp corner, I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed her hand in mine as we stood in line for popcorn, she smiled at me. It was like old times.

…

After the movie we headed to a small cafe, we took a seat in a booth by the window and ordered our drinks.

"So..." I started.

"So..." She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh just sitting at a cafe with my best friend." She said smiling.

"Do you think you made the right decision Bells?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, she knew what I meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked anyway.

"Marrying him instead of me." I said.

She sighed sitting back, "Jake."

"Answer me." I told her.

"Jake you know the answer, why do you keep hurting yourself by making me say it?" She asked.

"Because you could still change your mind." I said.

"Jake," she said taking my hand in hers, "I love you, I do. Just not in that way. I love Edward, he's my other half, the better half at that."

I smiled a little, "He isn't the better half."

She blushed.

I watched as her cell phone buzzed, she picked it up and read the text, I watched as her face lit up and a huge grin flashed on her face. It was from him. I could tell by the way she typed quickly and smiled as she set the phone down. I frowned just a little as our food was set down in front of us. I looked around the cafe as we ate in silence, it was a nice small and homey cafe. People sat with their friends, their dates, their wives or husbands. Soft chatter filled the place as I looked at Bella who put her fork down and looked at her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry my answer hasn't changed Jake." She whispered.

I looked at her as she brought her chocolate brown eyes up to mine. The same ones that have haunted my dreams many times.

"It's okay, I mean I cant say I like it but I... understand." I told her.

She smiled.

"I hear it's been a tough week though, any chance you guys might be breaking up?" I joked.

She laughed, "Jake."

"Kidding. I'm just kidding." He said.

**Bella's POV**

"I had a good time tonight Jake." I said as we walked on the porch.

"Me too." He said.

I smiled as we hugged goodnight and I walked inside.

"Mommy!" Natalie said running up to me.

"Hey baby girl." I said.

"Daddy got hurt today!" She said.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Yeah! Uncle Emmett punched him in the face! It was funny!" She said.

I put my stuff down before going to look for him.

"Edward?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

He turned aroud with an ice pack on the right side of his face.

"Edward!" I gasped running up to him.

I took the ice pack away from his face to inspect the damage. His right eye was a little swollen with a nice gash below it. He hissed in pain when I lightly touched it.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"We were just messing aroud when he punched me in the face, he didn't mean to do it." He told me.

"You guys really need to stop ruff housing, things like this happen when you do!" I scolded.

"We were just messing around!" He said.

I sighed and walked to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"How was your night with the dog?" He asked.

"Honestly between the two of you I don't know how much more I can take. You should be happy that I am faithful to you in everyway possible. It was fine by the way." I told him.

…

"Bye daddy." Natalie cried.

She hugged Edward one more time before running into Emmetts arms and sobbing. Mason was the strongest, he didn't cry at all when Edward kissed and hugged him. Sarah was crying as much as Natalie was when Edward hugged and kissed her. Edward got up from crouching down looking like he was in pain. He walked towards the front door where I stood.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

He tugged at his hair as we walked to the taxi.

"It's okay Edward." I told him.

"They don't want me to leave, maybe I should stay." He said looking at the house.

"Go. We'll be fine. Two more months and you will be home." I whispered.

"I don't want to leave you either." He said stroking my cheek.

I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his touch on my skin, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too love." He whispered.

The taxi honked.

I looked up at him as he bent down and kissed me, he brushed the tears from my eyes as we both savored the kiss. He was the one who broke it, he stoked my cheek once more before climbing into the backseat. He put his hand against the window, I placed mine on top of his before the taxi started to drive away.

I walked back into the house to begin the next two months as a single mother again. I picked up a crying Sarah and tried to comfort her.

"Daddy!" She sobbed pointing to the door.

"Yeah baby, daddy is gone." I whispered.

"DADDY!" She wailed.

I closed my eyes bouncing her up and down as tears fell from my eyes. This was going to be a long two months away from him...

**Thoughts? Did it suck? What do you want to happen? Let me know!**


End file.
